The Pathology Core will provide the needed necropsy and slide preparation services for all the projects in the application. Lung pathology interpretation, grading of lesions using appropriate quantitaive analyses and maintaining a database of the pathological findings are planned. Immunochemical and histochemical preparations of designated lungs will be done and analysed to further clarify and expand potential pathogenetic features of the lesions. Whole lung collagen and elastin determinations willl be done in order to correlate biochemical findings with the histopathological findings. These data will augment and facilitate the research goals outlined in the four projects.